Stephen Graham
Stephen Graham (*3. August 1973, Kirkby, Merseyside, England, Großbritannien) ist ein britischer Schauspieler. Leben Stephen Graham wurde am 3. August 1973 in Kirkby, England, geboren. Seine Mutter ist Kinderkrankenschwester, sein Vater Sozialarbeiter. Sein Großvater väterlicherseits ist Jamaicaner, eine seiner Großmütter ist Schwedin. Seit 2008 ist er mit seiner Frau Hannah verheiratet.Angaben gemäß Stephen Graham in imdb.de Beruflicher Werdegang Stephen Graham, der bis zum Stand Juli 2017 in 86 Film- und Fernsehproduktionen vor der Kamera stand, begann seine Schauspielkarriere mit 17 Jahren im Jahr 1990 mit einer Nebenrolle als fußballspielender Jugendlicher. Wie die den meisten jungen Schauspieler musste er zahlreiche kleinere Nebenrollen in Fernsehserien und -filmen annehmen, um bekannt zu werden. Zudem hatte er Bühnenrollen in den Theatern Bush, Everyman Liverpool und Bristol Old Vic. Im Jahr 2000 begleitete er einen Bekannten zum Casting von Guy Ritchies Film Snatch - Schweine und Diamanten. Graham, der eigentlich nicht selbst vorsprechen wollte, bekam die Rolle des Amateurbox-Promoters Tommy und spielte neben Jason Stathams und Brad Pitt seine Rolle so überzeugend, dass es für ihn den Durchbruch bedeutete. Um die Rolle glaubhaft verkörpern zu können, nahm er Sprachtraining, um statt seines Liverpool-Akzents den geforderten Londoner Akzent (Cockney) sprechen zu können. 2001 stand er für zwei Folgen der zehnteiligen TV-Miniserie Band of Brothers - Wir waren wie Brüder als Sgt. Myron Ranney vor der Fernsehkamera. 2002 spielte neben Leonardo DiCaprio und Daniel Day-Lewis in Gangs of New York. Für die Darstellung des Skinheads Combo in dem Film This Is England war 2006 er für den British Independent Film Award als Bester Nebendarsteller nominiert. Den Combo verkörperte er auch in den TV-Miniserien This Is England '86 (2010), This Is England '88 (2011) und This Is England '90 (2015). Ebenfalls 2006 spielte er in der Serie The Innocende Projekt der BBC, die nach acht Folgen mangels Sehbeteiligung eingestellt wurde. Unter der Regie von Madonna spielte er bei deren erster Regiearbeit in Filth and Wisdom mit, der im Jahr 2008 bei der Berlinale gezeigt wurde. 2009 stand er erstmals mit Johnny Depp vor der Kamera. Zusammen mit Christian Bale und Marion Cotillard drehten sie unter Michael Manns Regie den Film Public Enemies, in dem Graham die Rolle des historischen Gangsters Baby Face Nelson übernahm. Gleichfalls 2009 entstand The Damn United - Der ewige Gegner, in dem Graham Billy Bremner, einen früheren Fußballprofi und späteren Trainer von Leeds United spielte - mit rothaariger Perücke. Von 2010 bis 2014 wirkter er als Al Capone in der vom Sender HBO produzierten Serie Boardwalk Empire mit. 2011 war er dann in Pirates of the Caribbean - Fremde Gezeiten als Scrum zu sehen. Diese Rolle spielte er erneut in Pirates of the Caribbean - Salazars Rache. Filmografie Daten gemäß Stephen Graham, Filme, in imdb.de Fernsehen * 1991 Children's Ward (2 Folgen) * 1993 Heartbeat (1 Folge) * 1996 Devil's Food - Eine wirklich teuflische Diät (Fernsehfilm) * 1997 The Lakes (1 Folge) * 1998 Where the Heart is (1 Folge) ::: Liverpool 1 (2 Folgen) ::: The Jump (2 Folgen) ::: Brothers and Sisters (Anzahl der Folgen nicht bekannt) * 1998/99 The Bill (3 Folgen) * 1999 Coronation Street (5 Folgen) * 2000 Forgive and Forget (Fernsehfilm) * 2001 Band of Brothers - Wir waren wie Brüder (Miniserie, 2 Folgen) * 2002 Flesh and Blood (Fernsehfilm) * 2003 Without You (TV-Kurzfilm) * 2004 Top Buzzer (10 Folgen) * 2005 M.I.T. Murder Investigation Team (1 Folge) ::: Last Rights (TV-Miniserie) ::: Empire (Miniserie, 2 Folgen) * 2006 - 2007 The Innocence Projekt (6 Folgen) * 2008 Das Leiden Christi (Miniserie, 3 Folgen) * 2009 Die Besatzer (3 Folgen) ::: The Street (2 Folgen) * 2010 This Is England '86 (Miniserie, 3 Folgen) * 2010 - 2014 Boardwalk Empire (5 Folgen) * 2011 This Is England '88 (Miniserie, 3 Folgen) ::: Lapland (Fernsehfilm) ::: Walk Like a Panther (1 Folge) * 2012 Accused - Eine Frage der Schuld (1 Folge) ::: Good Cop (2 Folgen) ::: Parade's End - Der letzte Gentleman (Miniserie, 4 Folgen) * 2013 Playhouse Presents (1 Folge) ::: Social Nightmare (Fernsehfilm) * 2015 This Is England '90 (3 Folgen) * 2016 The Secret Agent (3 Folgen) ::: The Watchman (Fernsehfilm) * 2017 Save Me (5 Folgen) ::: Taboo (5 Folgen) ::: Decline and Fall (Miniserie, 3 Folgen) ::: Little Boy Blue (Miniserie, 4 Folgen) * Sendetermin unklar Brooklyn Animal Control (1 Folge, Postproduktion) Filme * 1990 Die Nacht davor * 1997 Downtime * 1998 Joint Venture /Kurzfilm) * 2000 Snatch - Schweine und Diamanten * 2001 Über kurz oder lang ::: The Last Minute * 2002 Revengers Tragedy ::: Gangs of New York * 2003 American Cousins * 2004 The I Inside - Im Auge des Todes * 2005 Pit Fighter ::: Goal! - Lebe deinen Traum * 2006 The Battersea Ripper ::: Scummy Man (Kurzfilm) ::: This Is England * 2007 The Good Night * 2008 Filth and Wisdom ::: The Crew ::: Tintenherz * 2009 The Devil's Wedding (Kurzfilm) ::: Awaydays ::: The Damned United ::: Public Enemies * 2011 London Boulevard ::: Der letzte Tempelritter ::: Pirates of the Caribbean - Fremde Gezeiten ::: Dame, König, As, Spion ::: Texas Killing Fields - Schrreiendes Land * 2012 Best Laid Plans ::: Orthodox (Kurzfilm) ::: Blood * 2014 Hyena ::: Get Santa * 2015 The Driver (Kurzfilm) ::: A Patch of Fog * 2015 Orthodox * 2017 HHhH :: Pirates of the Caribbean - Salazars Rache :: Journeys End (Postproduktion) * ohne Termin: Hunted: Outbreak (Kurzfilm, Postproduktion) * Veröffentlichung unklar, Beteiligung bislang Gerücht: The Last Ferry Einzelnachweise : Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Darsteller(in) Fremde Gezeiten Kategorie:Darsteller(in) Salazars Rache